1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to memory devices, and more specifically, to methods that improve phase tolerances between clocking signals and strobing signals using write preambles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Random access memory (RAM) devices, such as the ones used in electronic devices to facilitate data processing and/or provide storage, may provide direct access to addressable data storage cells that form the memory circuitry of the device. Certain RAM devices, such as dynamic RAM (DRAM) devices may, for example, have multiple memory banks having many addressable memory elements. The RAM devices may also have a command interface that may receive addresses and instructions for operations, such as read or write, which may be associated with those addresses. The RAM devices may also include decoding circuitry that may translate the instructions and the addresses into internal commands for accessing the corresponding memory banks.
The data exchanged between the processing circuitry (e.g., host) of an electronic device and the memory device may be accompanied by synchronizing clock signals. As an example, during a write process, the electronic device a may provide writing commands and addresses that may be synchronized with a clock signal, as well as the data to be stored that may be synchronized with a data strobe signal. Therefore, the memory device, which coordinates both the writing commands synchronized to the clock signal and data synchronized to the data strobe signal to perform the write operations, may have a specified tolerance margin for phase differences between the clock signal and the data strobe signal. Moreover, in some systems, the data strobe signal may travel in a bidirectional electrical connection between the host and the memory device and, as result, the strobe clock input/output circuitry may be enabled or disabled at particular times. Satisfying the tolerance margins may be particularly challenging during activation of the strobe clock signals.